hiddensunfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden Spirit Series
The Hidden Spirit series is a series of fanfictions written by Sunny. GENRE: Adventure, Action, Drama, Romance, Violence Series that revolve around the history of the four Great Clans; MysteryClan, SecretClan, PuzzleClan and SoulClan. The creation of the four clans and the struggle to keep together... The no ordinary cat who's life brings honor and a new history to the clans... Book Sets Set One - The Beginnings *'Call of the Spirit Lights' - The Spirit Lights are now calling to the destined ones. The ones who bring everyone together if they can fullfill their destiny, *'Together or Not' - The decisions have been made. The answers answered. Now who will stay and who will leave. Will they unite or separate? *'Lost and Found' - Cats all around were lost and fate have brought them together. Will they join? Or just turn their backs? *'Broken Loyalties' - Betrayal. Confusion. No loyalties. everything turns upside down when cats turn agaisnt each other and struggle to stay together. *'Fight To Freedom' - The last struggle brings the last fight. A lost love and many secrets. Who's and who's side. Will freedom win or will evil reach glory? Set Two - Finding My Way *'Dark Sun' - Sunny is just born a normal rogue kit with an average life, living with her mom. But soon curiosity drives her and her mother into more danger than they can take... *'Hard Times' - Sunny, now Nyx is living in an unknown world. A world full of starngers with a hurtful truth that should have just been kept a secret... *'Changing Hearts' - Sunny starts a new life with a new friend. Life finally gets better, she has someone she can relly upon. But soon everything will be ruined... *'Left To Stay' - Now being more alone than ever, Hidenkit has joined a new clan. The only thing she's determined to do is find he rmother's secret but soon will find a dangerous enemy among them... *'Secret To Keep' - Life as an apprentice starts to feel normal, but this won't last when many secrets are revealed. Loyalty is doubted and a new prophecy sets in the forest... Set Three - All Is Danger *'Over The Horizon' - Trouble just seems to always find Hiddenpaw, and now more than ever when a prophecy takes place and death and sickness fills the forest. *'No Coming Back' - Death has stopped some cats from coming back but they must stay strong and get back home before it's too late. To add to problems, a new cat appears and drama is abundant. *'Unexpected Truth' - The new clan of cats has exposed a new threat. Stay to die, or leave to live. The three great clans must decide opun their choice and try to not end up into a full fight to the death. *'It Keeps Continuing' - Life is confusing, cats aren't sure what or who to trust and when thinsg finally seem normal, there's something out there jeopardizing the clans. *'Arriving End' - The final figth against both creatures arrives and only time will decide fate. Survive and figth for those you love. Could it be that the last fight brings the last goodbye? Set Four - Kin Of The Same *'Shattered Destinies' - Two she-kits live their normal lives in separate clans. ach of them following their own path. Everything is normal, except for their strange dreams that could shatter everything. *'Better Unknown' - Life is hard. Somethings are better to be kept unknown and stop the suffering. Secrets just have a way of getting out and will kin keep them together or separate them? *'Secret Lies' - Indentities are strange and heart-breaking. Can families unite? Or will a great force break them away? Will loyalties be tested or love will win. Not if a spirit is shadowing their very souls. *'Free Mountain' - Everything is changing and small family troubles don't seem so great once a new creature sets paw into the forest. Rivalries are formed and territories faugth for. A new enemy has formed. Exclusives Exclusive One - Lost Lives Look through the secret pasts of some of the most important but mysterious characters in HS. *'Bubbles' Secret' - A normal rogue facing a great loss that will shape her new life and bring her to a new destiny. Find out more about Bubbles' life and secrets as they are all revealed. *'Striking Life' - Who is this strange loner that roams the forest? How did he acquire so much knowledge of tha clasn and their power? Find out Strike's mysterious past and his true family's secrets. *'A Panther's Life' - What shapes this cat's life and dangerous actions? What lies beneath all his rage and anger? Find out the truth that lies deep inside Hiddenpaw's mentor. Exclusive Two - Free Spirits About the two very famous clans of deceased and spirit cats: GhostClan and SpiritClan. *'Alone No More' - The spirits have finally stopped roaming around and are now face to face with new rivals. What problems in the great skies will this cause? *'Dark Invasion' - Territory is what is always faugth for. Who invides who and who will remain loyal to their allies? *'Our Freedom' - The fight that decides it all. Two group of cats now being called clans. Who will remain? Extras *Characters - Obiously all the characters in all the books. *Trivias - Some cool info you migth want to know. *Clans - Information about the HS Clans - all of them! *Terminology - Some things that aren't the same as the Warriors. *Summaries - For those who haven't read all of the books or don't have time, here will be a few summaries of what happens in each book. Map Updates *HS Series Updates - Check out what's new in HS! Pictures If anyone wishes to make any pictures for these series, you're more than welcome to put them here:) Category:Series